Breathless Love
by Mitsyuu
Summary: [TezuxFuji] Fuji had to enter a marriage that he didn't expected. Would he survive to the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Konnichiwa, minna... I'm soooo happy because this is my first PoT fanfic -dance happily and... trip ungracefully on piles of homework- Heehee, I'm actually one of Tezufuji fans XD It means that this fic is also Tefu pairing! Other pairings like golden pair may occur in this fic, just maybe... I'm not decided yet. What are your opinions, minna? Please note that Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu here were 23 years old. Hope you like it... -bow-

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tennis is not mine, it's owned by Konomi Takeshi.

**Warnings**: AU, shounen-ai (boys love love), OOCness, grammatical errors (English and Japanese are not my mother language), language, etc.

**-Special thanks to "vierblith" for betaing chapter 1 & 2! You're the BEST!!!-**

**Breathless Love**

**Chapter 1**

_"NAAANIIIII...?!" Fuji shrieked his lungs out, making Yumiko wince a little. Yuuta jumped away to the far edge of the sofa and stared disbelievingly at his big brother's exclamation._

_"Syuusuke... please try to understand... that I... we... don't have a choice. You..."_

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... Syuusuke, come straight to the living room please!"

"Hai... I'm sorry I'm late neesan... I have to-"

A pause.

"Yuuuutaaaa! When did you arrive?" Fuji pounced on his otouto, with cute blushes on his cheeks. He started to nuzzle Yuuta. "Are you missing me so much that you didn't even make a call to your lovely aniki? Hm? -purrs-"

"A...ni...ki... I. can't. breathe." Yuuta struggles were of no avail. His face turned blue.

"Let's go upstairs and tell me if Mickey -pause- I mean Meanie pressures you in tennis club again ne?" Fuji asked too sweetly and started to drag Yuuta from the sofa.

Yuuta sweatdropped and clung to the sofa with all his might. "Aniki! His name is Mizuki! Not Mickey... or Meanie... or whatever... how many times did I tell--" Before he could glare more to his brother, Yumiko interrupted.

"Chotto matte Syuusuke... There's something that I need to discuss with you. Please sit down first." Fuji turned swiftly to his big sister, who was seated at the other side of the sofa, and he instantly recognized the serious tone and features of his sister. Immediately, he released his brother and sat back down with Yuuta, who whispered an unintelligent remark like 'baka aniki' at Fuji's side while rubbing his neck where Fuji had just grabbed steely.

"How is your work, Syuusuke?"

"Saa... Everything's ran smoothly although my boss Atobe was a little bit persistent about giving the photos on time. But I'm glad that I had Saeki by my side and he helped me with the portfolio. I made it just in time to give them to Atobe today."

"Sou ka..."

"What is it that you need to talk with me neesan?" Fuji frowned a little before he smiled to his sister.

Yumiko released the long breath that she was unconsciously holding.

"Okaasan called about two hours ago. She said that her business trip to Kyoto is going very well. Don't worry, she's fine. She will come home this weekend. But what I am concerned about is the news that okaasan told me. She called a while after Yuuta came home. Kaasan said that... one of us will need to marry a person named Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is the heir of Tezuka Co., which has hotels, restaurants, and factories scattered around Japan." Yumiko paused and looked closely at her brother's expression. Fuji still did not move from his spot nor did he respond while Yuuta tried to scoot slowly away from his brother.

Yumiko started again. "Actually, otousan had a huge loan from Tezuka's family. Okaasan didn't tell us that otousan had died three years ago because of heart attack from too much pressure after the big losses of our company during the economic crisis. Otousan did not want to lose our company. Just before otousan died, he had signed a debt contract with Tezuka's family. Tezuka's grandfather who is a friend to our late grandfather was willing to help obaasan pay our company's debts and regain our company's losses. The debt is one million dollars and it has to be paid in 3 years' time."

There was a pause.

"But... there are conditions in this contract, if our company can not pay the debt in time. One of us has to marry Tezuka Kunimitsu, who is the sole heir of the Tezuka family company. This is necessary so that their company and ours could be merged thus ensuring our companies' reputation. Syuusuke, I can not marry this Tezuka because he is only 23 years old. Besides, I already have Shirou for a husband, remember?" Yumiko chuckled. "And it's just too early for Yuuta because he's still studying in college. You're the only one who suits this guy perfectly. You're of the same age, too. So... what do you think Syuusuke? For our family's sake, can you do it?"

"..."

"Syuusuke?"

"..."

"Syuusuke... Are you in there, dear?" Yumiko worriedly waved her right hand in front of the silent Fuji.

"..."

"Aniki? Aniki... Aniki...!" Yuuta shook Fuji's right shoulder.

"..."

---One minute later---

"NAAANIIIII...?!" Fuji shrieked his lungs out, making Yumiko wince a little. Yuuta jumped away to the far edge of the sofa and stared disbelievingly at his big brother's exclamation.

"Syuusuke... please try to understand... that I... we... don't have a choice. You..."

"NOOO..." Fuji groaned softly. "I couldn't just marry a... thi... this... GUY! I don't even know him for Kami-sama's sake! If I wanted to marry, it would be with the person whom I love with all my heart. Please neesan..." Fuji pleaded with tears that threatened to drop in his now opened azure eyes. Yumiko knew that this was another dramatic mask pulled on by Fuji, but she still felt a little guilty.

Yuuta twitched frantically when Fuji's puppy eyes turned to his direction. He suddenly felt their living room floor was more interesting than his brother, who was pleading for some help from him.

"Nande...?" Fuji's tone was suddenly low.

Yumiko and Yuuta turned slowly to Fuji, almost afraid by the immediate change in his voice. Before Yumiko could open her mouth to ask what he meant, Fuji continued.

"Why me...? This must be a nightmare. Maybe if I sleep now and wake up later, this nightmare will go away." Fuji's eyes closed back and he suddenly smiled brightly. He started to get up.

A silence followed.

"Ouch! Oneeesaaan, that's hurt!" Fuji pouted. Yumiko gave him 'this is not a nightmare!' look after reaching over and pinching at his cheeks.

"Hai, hai... I get it. I'm just a bit daze from the sudden turn of the situation." Fuji's voice wavered a little.

"Aniki..." Yuuta came closer to Fuji and tried to reach and pat Fuji's shoulder for comfort. Before he could react, Fuji suddenly stood up and looked at Yumiko and Yuuta.

"Don't worry Yumiko-neesan, Yuuta. I... I will marry this Tezuka and... and try my best to love him. I promise..."

Yumiko hesitated. Then, she nodded her head and slowly smiled. Yuuta just stared.

'I hope so...' Fuji thought gravely.

TBC...

**Translations**:

Tadaima – I'm home! (Phrase that being said when arrived at home)

Okaeri – Welcome home!

Hai – Okay

Oneesan/neesan – Big sister

Aniki – Big brother

Okaasan/kaasan – Mother

Otousan – Father

Otouto – Little brother

Chotto matte – Wait a second

Sou ka – Oh, I see...

Nani – What?

Kami-sama – God

**A/N**: Please note that Shirou (full name: Ibiki Shirou) is my created character, others is Konomi-sensei's. In this story, Yuuta lives at the hostel/dorm provided by the college and came home occasionally to visit them, Fuji is a photographer, and Saeki Kojirou was Syuusuke's childhood best friend who also works at Atobe's firm. Hai, hai... Fuji is a bit out of character. Believe me I have no intention to do that. This story is not same with the anime or manga. Read & review please! O.ne.ga.i... your comments are really needed and appreciated! So, submit review at below by pushing the button 'Go'!!! Sankyuu...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Waaaahhh! Thank you everyone for the support! I hope this chapter will meet your expectations; even though I had to dig my brain out and cooked it for good and put it back into its original place, just for the sake of getting more ideas for the plot! –Roll eyes– It is because I didn't plan this story more details, only main sketch of ideas in my head. It is difficult though to put it in reality. Now I knew what a writer/author felt when doing their fics. So, please give thunderous applauses to all of the writers/authors in the world! Yay! Rock it baby! BURNING!!!

**Disclaimer**: PoT is still not mine.

**Warnings**: (See Chapter 1)

vierblith – THANK YOU! You're my 1st reviewer! Hug you and give you Tezuka and Fuji plushies. Really? I hope this will different from the other fic though. Thank you again for informed me the grammar/spelling mistakes. I really appreciated it! –wink-

nhowy – I'll keep it in mind. Thank you… I present to you the update now! –smile, smile–

Animestar73 – I just LOVE marriage/wedding theme fic _especially_ TezuFuji marriage –giggles and squirms in a corner– So… I try to make it in my own way. Thank you for reviewing!

SkySurf – Sankyuu! Here's the update! –Jump ecstatically–

lovewritermaiko – I'm glad you love it! Thank you! )

**Breathless Love**

**Chapter 2**

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In.

Out.

Sigh.

Gentle fingers began to dance from one keynote to another, like a pair of lovers that moved in sync and by nature, completed by the other and at the same time completing the other. Without the other, the other part would fall and break. So they danced, danced and danced slowly, gracefully - bearing their own beauty like there was no tomorrow.

The movements from the pair of hands created a different kind of peace in the room, a feeling of déjà vu...

A pair of ears listened carefully to the flow of wonderful but sad sonata. Lips parted, inhaling and exhaling. Breezes from the opened window suddenly blew right to the face of the hands' owner.

A pair of crystal azure eyes snapped open when his mind unconsciously wondered to the memories.

_"Okaasan..." _

_"Yumiko has told me about it. I'm sorry." _

_"Please don't... I know I have to. But don't blame yourself kaasan. I understand. I understand..." _

_"Oh my son..." A pair of hands reached out and enveloped the lithe body into their warmth. "I hope you will be happy. I just want you to be happy... Please promise me..." _

_A slightly trembling hand rose up and returned the hug while the other stayed by his side and closed tightly, digging into the hand. But somehow the owner just did not feel the pain. _

_The lips stopped its tremor and curved up. A mask overtook the face in a second. He softly pushed the body away from him and looked straight to his mother's darker blue eyes. _

_"I promise kaasan." _

The words rang again and again over Fuji's head. It's been two weeks since it happened and tomorrow would be the big day, the wedding ceremony for Tezuka and _him_.

Three days after his mother arrived from Kyoto, he had met Tezuka's parents in a dinner at a five star hotel belonging to the Tezukas. Fuji, his mother Yoshiko, Yumiko and Yuuta sat across Tezuka's parents, Kuniharu and Ayana. Kuniharu was a handsome man in his late forties and had an aura of authority surrounding him. It was different for Ayana though, she was a beautiful elegant lady who was five years younger than Kuniharu.

Fuji had wondered what Tezuka would look like. The Tezukas apologized for their child's absence. They explained that Tezuka was on a business trip overseas and couldn't come. They had informed Tezuka about the circumstances and that he had agreed to it. After a long discussion, both families had agreed on a wedding date, which was due in two weeks' time. They decided that the marriage should take place as soon as possible to avoid rumors. Beside that, Tezuka would arrive from his business trip a day before the wedding day. Fuji and Tezuka were engaged despite the fact that the latter wasn't even present.

The fingers suddenly moved - more lively, immediately changing the atmosphere in the room. The breeze turned to a strong wind without warning and the curtains at each side of the window billowed wildly.

Branches of summer leaves on big tree outside danced from right to left, right to left, right to left… just as if they were dancing and moving according to the music made by the fingers that jumped and danced across the grand piano keys in its wake.

_"Aniki... Aniiikiiiii!!!" _

_"Hm? What is it Yuuta?" _

_"Are... are you okay?" _

_"Saa... I'm fine. Why do you as_–_" _

_A pause hung in the room._

_"What is it? What are you staring at?" _

_"Mm... you're not eating at all. You've been staring at the wall for a long time. Is it because of the... marriage?" _

_"Aa... Don't be silly Yuuta." Fuji waved a hand in denial. _

_"I'm just staring at my cute brother who is eating his lunch, not at the wall. Is that wrong?" _

_Yuuta just looked at the older Fuji, clearly disbelieving. _

_Fuji__ realized this and dramatically clutched his chest with his right hand and threw a miserable look at Yuuta. "What?! You don't believe your caring, sweet and lovely big brother? Ow, it huuuurts!" _

_Yuuta suddenly had a headache. "Never mind..." Yuuta sighed. "Forget whatever I said. Just eat the food ok? It's getting cold." _

_"Hai, hai..." _

_Cling. _

_Clang. _

_Cling. _

_Clang. _

_Pause. _

_"Yuuta... Say aaaahhhhh!" _

_Yuuta looked up. "What the hel_–_" _

_Fuji__ poked the large slice of meat to Yuuta's mouth. _

_"Anuiikiiiee!!!" Yuuta coughed and blushed to the roots of his hair while choking and struggling to eat the meat in his mouth. He rubbed his chest with his right hand to help the food flow down to his stomach. When the attempt failed, he instantly reached out his left hand, took the glass of water on the table and drank it to the last drop._

_After a while... _

_"BAKA ANIKI!!!" Yuuta fumed. _

_Fuji__ chuckled. _

_"Gomen, gomen..." _

A small smile appeared at the thought of his brother. Fair brown hair fell to cover each side of the pale smooth beautiful face and partly hid it from the moonlight, which somehow entered deeper into the room. The fingers continued their ritual dance.

_"Syuusuke..." _

_"Syuusuke..." _

_"Syuusuke!" _

_Fuji__ heard it. He whirled around and almost stumbled into his colleague who stood right in front of him. _

_"Kojirou..." (A/N: Fuji and Saeki were close best friends and they had promised each other to call by their first name. So, Saeki is the only one outside of the family that called him Syuusuke.) _

_"Oops, sorry..." Saeki blushed while scratching at his head embarrassedly. _

_"I called you but you seemed to be spacing out. Is the photocopy machine damaged?" Saeki glanced at the said machine and turned to look at the sheets of paper which Fuji had been clutching on. _

_Then, he came closer until only Fuji could hear his words. "Why did you look so serious? You have been like this since you arrived this morning. It's scaring the shit out of everyone in the office you know..." _

_Fuji__ suddenly realized that all of their colleagues had stopped on their tracks or paused from their works and stared at him. Blue eyes slightly opened and Fuji returned the stares. The effect was like a bomb being dropped on the office floor. In a blink of an eye, everyone scattered hurriedly around the office like bees and started doing whatever what had to be done. _

_"Sorry, I'm just a little tired. That's all." Fuji started to gather the papers in his hands and walked back into his own office room. He was the chief of the unit of photography in the firm. Saeki quickly followed Fuji inside and closed the door to avoid unnecessary eavesdroppers. _

_Saeki stared worriedly at him. "Do you have a problem at home? I will help you..." _

_Fuji__ put the papers on his woodcraft desk and turned around to see the sceneries of the ever-bustling Tokyo city through the glass wall._

_Atobe main office was at the top of the 50-floorbuilding. He was the heir of the Atobe Co. which was one of the companies that provided the best goods and services in Japan for various types of businesses such as arts, modeling, and photography. _

_Fuji supposedly managed his family's company, Fuji Co. But he was more interested in photography. He was lucky because his family understood him. Yumiko had taken over the company and managed it, with her husband Ibiki Shirou, ever since their father passed away. Shirou was the son of the head manager in Fuji Co. He had fallen in love with Yumiko at first sight when they met at the annual grand dinner of the company, and he had proposed to her not long after that. Sometimes Fuji would help them if needed. _

_"Syuusuke..." _

_Fuji__ snapped from his trance. Without turning around to face Saeki, he sighed and said in a quiet voice, "I will marry Tezuka Kunimitsu, the heir of Tezuka Co." _

_A pregnant pause ensued._

_"What? I didn't hear you well. Can you repeat what you said?" Saeki voiced disbelievingly while his hands started to tremble on his side. _

_"I said I will marry Tezuka Kunimitsu, the heir of Tezuka Co." Fuji said louder. Then, he started to tell Saeki about what had happened. _

_For a while, Saeki did not make any sound or response after Fuji finished his story. Fuji frowned a little and started to turn away but he was refrained from doing so when he felt a pair of hands enclose him from behind and when a warm chest collided with his back. Fuji's eyes opened and widened. _

_"Kojirou..." Fuji tried to pull out from the embrace. _

_"Syuusuke, I love you." _

_Fuji__ stilled. _

_"Wh-what?" _

_"I said I love you damn it!" Saeki turned him around. He held Fuji's shoulders with his palms and looked down at the latter. _

_"I love you since... I don't know, maybe since we met. Do you love me Syuusuke?" Fuji could not find a word to say, as if the word was stuck in his throat when he saw the desperate look on Saeki's eyes. _

_"DO YOU?!" Saeki started to shake Fuji. _

_"I'm sorry..." _

_The brief reply told Saeki everything. He understood but he could not accept the fact yet. He reluctantly pulled his hands from Fuji's shoulders and stepped back. He turned his head and looked to his side, suddenly unable to look at Fuji. _

_"I'm sorry too." Saeki whispered under his breath. Then, he said louder, "I should have confessed to you earlier. Maybe... just maybe, you could have accepted me then. I should have known that this would happen." _

_"Kojirou..." Fuji tried to reach to his best friend. _

_"No!" Saeki shouted a little. He looked back at Fuji. "I'm fine! I'm fine..." _

_"Are... Are we still best friends?" Saeki asked awkwardly. _

_Fuji__ smiled genuinely. "Of course! You are my best friend forever..." Saeki winced a little at the word 'forever'. _

_"Please don't forget that! Let's promise it then..." He extended his right hand and offered his pinky finger. _

_Saeki's face was tinted with blushes. He still remembered their other promises such as calling each other by the given name when they met in kindergarten; whenever they made a promise, they would do this as a seal. Although his heart was broken and aching, Saeki gave Fuji a soft smile, extended his hand and linked his pinky finger with Fuji's. _

_"I promise..." _

The fingers that danced wildly suddenly stopped when Fuji heard footsteps come into the music room.

"Syuusuke…"

"Aa… What is it neesan?" Fuji turned to the voice and smiled brightly.

"There is a phone call for you. Are you okay? You should be sleeping. Tomorrow is your big day after all." Yumiko asked worriedly when she saw the pale face.

"I'm fine neesan. Don't worry, I will sleep after this. Who is on the phone?"

Yumiko suddenly giggled liked a giddy school girl. "It's your soon-to-be husband. Maybe be he couldn't wait to hear your voice, Syuusuke." She teased her brother mercilessly. "Will you speak with him?"

"I… I will." Fuji stammered.

"You can take the call in your bedroom. I promise not to interrupt you." She winked, then turned around and walked out of the room.

Fuji knew that his face had turned pink at his sister's remark. He immediately closed the lid of the piano and walked straight into his bedroom at the end of the corridor. He closed the door and locked it. He walked to his nightstand and nervously reached for the phone. He raised the handle of the phone to his right ear and pushed a button to connect him with Tezuka. After taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Hello?"

There was an uncertain silence.

Fuji frowned. "Hello…?"

"Hello… This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Are you Fuji Syuusuke?"

Fuji's heart stopped beating for a while and the phone's handle almost slipped from his hand when he heard the deep, husky voice.

TBC…

**Translation**:

Gomen – Sorry

**A/N**: Sorry… I have to stop there. I just love cliffhanger –beam– just kidding! I'm a bit sad and sentimental when I wrote this chapter. It is because –sob, sob– I have listened to sentimental music when I'm on it! –Raise a finger like a professor and say unintelligently– So, blame the music minna! –Immediately hide away– Hehe… I'm tired now. So, before I forgotten, R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I had been busy finishing several of my last assignments. Phew, thank god... I manage to finish them on time. Anyway, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TEZUKA-BUCHOU! -Smile sheepishly- Here's the next chapter. Actually, it's kind of a _late_ present for Tezuka. Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still not mine.

**Warnings**: (See Chapter 1)

**Beta-reader**: vierblith

cc - Thanks for the advice... I have edited back the chapter 1 & 2. Thanks for my lovely proofreader 'vierblith'. Bless her for saving my life!

amynaoko - Hello to you too! You're lucky! Just read this and you'll know why...

okinneko - I'm agree with you. I'm excited too -smiles- Your questions will be answered in this chap.

vierblith - I guess you found more errors in the previous chapters. But I thank you for all the efforts that you do. You're my life saver! -hugs you-

Animestar73 - Thanks and I'm glad you're agreed too.

SkySurf - Here's the update!

lovewritermaiko - Waaah! -run away and hide from lovewritermaiko- Alright, here's 'more'...

darkdemoncat - Is it so funny? I'm surprised though. Yes, it's OOC indeed!

Jingy5 - Yes, you're truly right! You'll know how it's going on in here!

**Breathless Love**

**Chapter 3**

Fuji eyed the stranger who was standing with the two best men. The stranger was actually not truly a stranger, but was Tezuka Kunimitsu himself who waited patiently for Fuji to slowly walk down the aisle. Tezuka was a tall and handsome bespectacled man with wavy brown hair. Fuji couldn't help but wonder what the color of the eyes behind those glasses was. Tezuka wore a beautiful black tailored coat and black trousers which contrasted with Fuji's white ones.

The wedding was being held in a beautiful flower garden beside the Tezukas' mansion as was suggested by Tezuka's parents. The mansion was huge and Fuji thought that it was, perhaps, bigger than his own home.

Fuji's heart skipped a beat at the strange look on Tezuka's face and he quickly averted his eyes around him. He found familiar faces - of friends and colleagues, while the others were probably Tezuka's relatives and friends. Some of them whispered to each other, some gawked at Fuji, and some merely watched. Some reporters who were given permission to document the occasion were snapping their cameras along the aisle. The news of the wedding would surely spread around Japan in a single day. At the front row were Fuji's family and Tezuka's parents. Fuji threw a smile to Tezuka's parents, to Tezuka's grandfather Kunikazu, to his own mother Yoshiko, to Yumiko, Ibiki, Yuuta, and... Fuji twitched a little when he saw Mizuki Hajime smirk at him by Yuuta's side.

He quickly turned to look at his friend Saeki who eyed him longingly and he gave a glance at his boss, Atobe Keigo. Fuji suddenly felt amused at the sight of Atobe, who looked out of place since he was wearing an expensive grey coat with jewelries that glittered on his neck and hands. By Atobe's left side was his personal bodyguard, Kabaji, big and muscled as ever and to his right was his beloved husband, Jirou. Atobe's cute curly blonde strawberry haired husband was the heir of a shipping company, Akutagawa Co. They were already married for a couple of years. Atobe's right hand was wrapped around his husband's shoulders possessively while Jirou seemed to be trying hard not to sleep into Atobe's arms.

When Fuji reached Tezuka and the priest, Fuji slowly looked up and opened his eyes. Fuji's heart pounded so wildly that he believed even Tezuka could feel it too when his azure eyes met with Tezuka's hazel, almost golden ones. Tezuka's face was so serious and concentrated. Fuji stared for a while. Then, Tezuka offered his right hand to Fuji. Fuji looked at the bigger strong hand and slowly placed his own hand on it. Fuji closed his mouth tightly to avoid gasping out loud as the contact sent sparks of fire jolting down his body. He winced a little when he ended up biting his tongue in the process. Tezuka pulled him forward and released his hand when they stood side by side, facing the priest. The priest began his speech and Fuji's mind suddenly wondered back to his conversation with Tezuka on the previous night.

_"Hello..."_

_There was an uncertain silence._

_Fuji frowned. "Hello...?"_

_"Hello... This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Are you Fuji Syuusuke?"_

_Fuji's heart stopped beating for a while and the phone's handle almost slipped from his hand when he heard the deep husky voice._

_Fuji composed himself and quickly replied. "Yes, speaking..."_

_"I just want to say that... I'm sorry for not coming to the engagement." Tezuka apologized._

_"It's okay, I understand..." Fuji laughed nervously and abruptly stopped when he suddenly felt like suffocating._

_Tezuka was the first to cut the awkward silence that was once again occurring. "I think we should not discuss this through the phone, but... I need to tell that I don't want to marry a person who is not truly willing to marry me."_

_Through Tezuka's curt tone, Fuji could detect that Tezuka was not the type of person who liked to speak. Fuji, however, decided not to respond._

_The latter monotonously continued. "I don't want both us to regret this in the future. To be fairer..." Tezuka paused hesitantly._

_Fuji held his breath, waiting._

_"How about we put a year timeline as a guide for us to decide either we shall continue the marriage or not?"_

_Fuji stiffened. Fuji's mind quickly processed the words thoroughly. He had been known as a tensai since forever, but why did he suddenly feel like a complete fool at the moment? He really did not expect this at all!_

_'This is so... so... Damn! I don't know what to think anymore!' Fuji cursed in his mind._

_Without thinking, Fuji numbly replied. "Okay."_

_"P--" Tezuka cleared his throat. "Pardon?"_

_"I said okay."_

_"Alright, it's a promise then that after a year, we will follow our own path if this marriage not works out as we hope it is."_

_Tezuka clearly stated that as if it were an ordinary business contract. It felt so wrong for Fuji whose stomach was beginning to churn uncomfortably. Suddenly, he felt so sickened._

_"Okay, it's a promise. See you tomorrow then." Fuji desperately needing to end the conversation immediately for the sake of his sanity._

_"Wait! One more thing though..."_

_Fuji held to his lifeline._

_"Don't tell anybody about this. Just act like this did not happen at all."_

_Fuji pursed his lips. 'Oh, you came to the right person. I will act perfectly. Don't worry...' Fuji replied sarcastically in his thoughts._

_Tezuka took Fuji's silence as a 'yes'._

_"Bye then." Tezuka smoothly dismissed Fuji matter-of-factly. Then, there was a click indicating that Tezuka has ended the line._

_Fuji instantly put down the phone almost bashed it into its cradle. His breath became hitched. Different kinds of emotion reflected on his face but two things were for sure, he felt so humiliated and... mad. REALLY MAD. If anyone could see him now, the person would be scared enough and would run for his life._

_After turning off the light, Fuji slumped onto his bed and tried to sleep. He frowned and frowned and frowned... then, a deep sigh could be heard in the dark room. He knew that this would be a looong night, indeed._

Fuji's head jerked upward when he heard the deep voice of the person by his side. "Yes, I do."

Then, the priest turned to Fuji. "Fuji Syuusuke, do you agree to take Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu as your husband? To take care and love him till death does you part?"

Fuji slightly panicked. 'What shall I do?' His mind screamed in frustration. Fuji was still considering whether or not to marry Tezuka and he was still mad as hell at Tezuka! Thanks to Tezuka, Fuji was not able to sleep well the night before.

Fuji's mind came back to earth when the priest repeated the question to him, louder this time. After calmly counting to ten in his mind, Fuji came to a decision. He looked straight at the priest and spoke.

"I do."

The priest then looked around at the people who attended the wedding and asked if there were anyone who disapproved of the wedding. There was only silence that replied back. The priest then spoke a little more and indicated both of them to put the rings on each other. Fuji, then suddenly became aware one of the best men, who had a red hair and almost cat-like features walking to his side while the other who had black hair walked to Tezuka's side. They presented the rings on its cases in front of the couple. Tezuka took the ring first and slipped it through Fuji's middle finger. Fuji followed suit afterward. The priest then announced that the groom may kiss the bride... er, groom.

Fuji and Tezuka turned to look at each other. Tezuka slowly closed the distance until he stood towering at Fuji. Fuji gulped when he lifted his head and saw something flicker in Tezuka's eyes. Fuji thought his soul flew away when Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji without warning and crushed Fuji's lips in a mind blowing kiss. Fuji tried to resist but Tezuka prevented him by crawling a right hand up from Fuji's back and wrapping it around Fuji's nape firmly. Fuji moaned when he felt a tongue burst into his mouth and tasted him greedily. Tezuka's hold tightened when Fuji's knees suddenly weakened. Fuji subconsciously leaned into Tezuka for support.

Then as abruptly as it began, Tezuka released Fuji. Fuji who still shocked from the experience tried to stand upright. Tezuka just took his first kiss! _How dare him!_ Fuji shot a displeased look at Tezuka but Tezuka just turned to the priest and signed the marriage contract. After that, he turned to Fuji and handed the pen. Fuji took it reluctantly and signed beside Tezuka's signature. Fuji knew his fate had been decided and he knew he could no longer turn back.

TBC...

**A/N**: See you till next chapter! Reviews pleaseeee!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry again for the late upload. -bow- I'm studying for my coming exams and have a lot of headache lately. Thank you so much to those who have been read and reviewed. They help to lit up my mood to write more. I hope you like this one too. Enjoy! ;P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PoT and its universe.

**Warnings**: (See chapter 1)

**Beta-reader**: vierblith

lovewritermaiko – You're welcome. Hm, maybe yes or maybe no… -laugh evilly-

darkdemoncat – Kyaa! I love that pairing too! Ah, sorry… my bad! But it's fixed now.

vierblith – Don't worry, it's my fault too. Actually, I'm sometimes in dilemma on how to characterize Tezuka. It's tough to do in Tezuka's point of view too. That's why I wrote more in Fuji's POV because it is easier for me.

dark.retreat – It's kind of… It's a secret between Fuji and Tezuka only. I believe Tezuka was an obedient child in his family, so maybe for that reason he was willing to just go along with it. You guess it, was the kiss real or just an act from Tezuka? Mwahahaha….

SkySurf – Thanks. You can assume it like that if you want. -giggles-

Jingy5 – Oh, what a kiss indeed. Well, Tezuka was being Tezuka… he was not realized yet in that phone call of how extremely attractive Fuji was. Kyaa!

yoshikochan – Thank you for reviewing! Well… it's been in my head for a while, what it would be like if they met in that situation. Heehee...

okinneko – Sankyuu… I wish I can attend it too. There is no doubt, Tezuka is really a handsome man and he is belonged to Fuji alone.

cassie – Wow, almost everyone saying that they like the kiss. I think it's so hot too like Tezuka and Fuji's love. It's burning!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR – Nya! Here's the update!

catmum56 – Ops, I can't slap Tezuka! Fuji will haunt me to the grave... Even though it was a nasty thing to do before the wedding, I'm sure our sweet Fuji would forgive him.

Soring Angle P.O.T. – About your question, I have to ask Tezuka because I'm not writing in Tezuka's POV. -grin- Like Fuji, I didn't know what Tezuka was thinking all the time.

amynaoko – I think it is the best part too. As I see it, Fuji was willing to marry Tezuka for his family's sake. Fuji would be willing to sacrifice anything for his family because he loved them so much. Hmm, maybe deep in him he wanted to marry Tezuka. -snickers-

**Breathless Love **

**Chapter 4 **

The wedding party was held right after the ceremony. Speeches were given by Tezuka's parents and by Fuji's mother about how they were really proud of their sons and of their appreciation towards the guests who came to the wedding. Thereafter, the buffet was served and the guests busied themselves with chatting with relatives, friends or other business partners as they ate their meals.

Yumiko and her husband were entertaining the guests while Yoshiko, Yuuta, Kuniharu, Ayana, and Kunikazu were eating and talking with each other by a table. Atobe, Jirou, Kabaji, Saeki and Mizuki were doing the same at the other table not far from them. Well… kind of – Atobe was bragging about himself and Mizuki tried to be sarcastic and opposed to each of Atobe's statement. Saeki who was coincidently sitting between them was trying hopelessly to interrupt and stop their arguments. Kabaji only agreed with everything that Atobe said by saying 'Usu' every time Atobe asked his opinion. Jirou… well, he was _actually_ eating, but in the middle of the meal he fell back to 'la la la' land by Atobe's right shoulder.

At a corner, Fuji and Tezuka were receiving gifts and congratulations from the guests. After that, reporters started to gather around them and snapped pictures while throwing them random questions. Fuji was putting on his mask and acting like a perfect groom as he should be while trying not to fidget due to a certain someone's hand that wrapped his waist from behind. The hand tightened every time Fuji tried to slip out. Fuji finally gave up when he could not move even an inch from his spot. Tezuka merely looked ahead and answered a few questions from the reporters.

Fuji was silent and smiling along the session until he heard something _unbelievable_ come from Tezuka's mouth. He was so dumbfounded that his smile had vanished and his eyes opened to reveal the beautiful blue orbs. Fuji's head slowly tilted to Tezuka's direction to make sure he was hearing the right thing. Tezuka had just declared that he and Fuji were falling in love with each other when they met at a party. After that, Tezuka said, they started going out with each other for about three months before Tezuka decided to propose to Fuji.

Fuji was rendered speechless for the second time when he saw Tezuka's _first_ smile since he met Tezuka at the altar. Tezuka was _smiling_ at _him_ with such… gentleness as if, as if… the latter was really _in love _with Fuji. Fuji felt something stir inside him but didn't know what the feeling was. He just stared at Tezuka until the reporters started bombarding Fuji with questions regarding Tezuka's remarks. With difficulty, Fuji pulled his eyes from Tezuka, and put on his mask again before turning to the reporters.

'All right, I don't know what you're thinking but I'll play along with your game too if that is what you want.' Fuji thought while his genius mind planned on how to deal with the questions. He opened his mouth to reply back but, like a cue, Fuji was saved from answering the questions when –

"Tezuka-chaaaan!!!"

Tezuka's eyes twitched a little at the high pitched sound before he saw a certain redhead waving energetically while tugging someone from behind. Fuji, who stood by Tezuka's side, felt relieved at the sudden interruption, and he smiled wider when he recognized them as Tezuka's best men. They excused themselves from the reporters before walking to the owner of the voice.

"Eiji! Calm down... It's improper to shout out like that." The black hair beside the redhead spoke while trying to catch his breath. "Oh… congratulations to both of you…!" He smiled to Tezuka and Fuji.

"Congratulations to both of you nya…!" The red hair chirped loudly.

"Hn." Tezuka replied.

"Thank you…" Fuji bowed his head a bit.

"Mou… Tezuka! You didn't introduce us to your husband yet!" The cat like man tilted his head a little and pouted cutely.

"Kikumaru, Oishi, this is Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka introduced before turning to Fuji and said, " Fuji, these are my friends Kikumaru Eiji and his boyfriend Oishi Shuichiro."

Fuji extended his arm and shook Kikumaru's and Oishi's hand. "Nice to meet you Kikumaru-kun, Oishi-kun"

"Nya, Fuji! Don't be so formal with me. I insist that you call me Kikumaru!"

"Hai, I shall call you Kikumaru then." Fuji already liked this interesting man.

Then, Kikumaru started talking animatedly about the things in the wedding - like how the food and beverage that Taka-san, the head chef of Tezuka family, prepared were delicious and all, and whining when he informed them about how Oishi was mean to him by stopping him from trying every single dish on the buffet table.

Oishi quickly opposed to the last statement and started to lecture Kikumaru about how it was important to eat more healthy foods than eating sweet things too much.

Fuji felt amused with the couple and thought to himself. 'No wonder Kikumaru was so _genki_ and energetic! But I wonder how Oishi can handle him…'

Just after the thought, Oishi pecked Kikumaru hardly on the mouth right in front of Tezuka and Fuji. Kikumaru stopped whining and pouting. Then he smiled shyly at Oishi.

'Oh, that's how he does it…' Fuji finally understood.

Both of them were blushing furiously when they suddenly realized that Tezuka and Fuji had witnessed the kiss.

"Er... umm…" Oishi stammered. "Eiji, will you dance with me now?"

Kikumaru only nodded at Oishi, still blushing.

Oishi turned to Tezuka and Fuji. "Please excuse us… and, Tezuka, you should ask Fuji-kun too." With those words, he left with his boyfriend in tow.

Fuji and Tezuka just stood in silence and watched the couple sway slowly on the dance floor, accompanied with the soft tune of the music. The dance floor became more crowded when other guests began to dance with their partners. Even Tezuka's parents, Yuuta and his mother Yoshiko, Yumiko and her husband started to dance. Then, Atobe was dragging his slightly awake husband to dance too.

Suddenly, Fuji felt the hand around his waist slip away. He turned to look at Tezuka in curiosity. Tezuka merely pulled out his right palm to Fuji and asked Fuji silently. Fuji looked warily at the offered hand, before hesitantly putting his hand on it. Tezuka wordlessly led him to the dance floor. Tezuka's right hand was around Fuji's waist while his other hand clasped Fuji's right hand. They started to dance. Then, Fuji leaned forward a little to Tezuka's shoulder and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell the truth to the reporters? Why the lies…?"

"Family reputation," Tezuka briefly replied.

"Oh," Fuji said numbly. Then, Fuji remembered that he wanted to ask Tezuka one more question. "Do Kikumaru and Oishi know about the truth?"

"Hn," Tezuka responded.

Somehow, Fuji understood the positive meaning behind the grunt. After that, he did not ask anything more. Throughout the dance, Fuji did not want to look up at Tezuka; instead, Fuji stared blindly across Tezuka's shoulder. He repeatedly reminded himself that he was _still_ mad at Tezuka even as he put on the mask by smiling like an idiot who was truly in love.

Then, Fuji's smile dropped a few notches when he saw Yuuta and Mizuki dance past them. Fuji quickly scanned around to find his mother and found her talking with the other guests. Yuuta was _supposedly_ dancing with her. 'How did he end up dancing with that sneaky _thing_?' Fuji thought unhappily.

"Um… Tezuka. I think I would like to dance with my brother now. Excuse me…" Before Tezuka could react, with a graceful move, Fuji managed to slip out of Tezuka's loose hold and walked purposefully to his brother's direction.

Tezuka, who was still standing on the spot, merely watched Fuji walk away.

"Yuutaaaa…!" Fuji called in a singsong. He practically pealed Yuuta from Mizuki's arms and stepped in front of Yuuta, smiling brightly. "I would love to dance with you now."

Yuuta only sweat dropped at the sudden situation.

Mizuki stumbled back a few steps asked, "Hey! What are you doing?" His eyes widened when he saw Fuji turn and give him the 'I'll kill you' look. A cold chill crawled down Mizuki's spine. He immediately looked at Yuuta and said nervously, "Yuuta, I think I'll just wait for you by the table."

Yuuta only nodded his head and looked back at the older Fuji.

"Ah… before you decline, please fulfill your brother's wish on his wedding day, ne." Fuji said innocently.

Yuuta merely glared back.

Fuji merely smiled back too.

Yuuta glared more.

Fuji smiled more.

Yuuta glared doubly.

Fuji smiled doubly as well.

Yuuta sighed in defeat.

Fuji grinned.

Yuuta relented, thus dancing with his big brother for the first time.

TBC...

**A/N**: Alright, minna! Leave a review please. It will make the author happy. Ja! -skip away to study-


End file.
